What once were dreams
by Kiwipunch99
Summary: Sorta sequel to Pikacheeks' story 'Teenage Dream'. Check her and her story out :) After the events of Teenage dream, Luke and Clementine can finally start a new life as a family with their son Lucas...or so they thought. A shadow lurks in their corners and could threaten to rip theirs lives apart...and that shadow is someone they know all too well. (DISCONTINUED/LEAVING)
1. Chapter 1

**Hoi! I was supposed to have done this aaaaaages ago, but like, yeah, school, and like, haters, and all dat jazz...but tis honkey dorey now! This story happes in between the original and the prologue by Pikacheeks on the original. Check her out because she's amazing and was so awesome letting me do this! :) So yeah, that's it really...one more thing, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**xX-KiwiPunch99-Xx**

* * *

_1 year after the events of Teenage Dream_

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The couple groaned in frustration. Luke burying his face deeper into the pillow and Clementine sitting up on the bed with a yawn.

"What is it, Lucas?" She asked tiredly while popping her back. She was answered when the door suddenly burst open and the six year old jumped onto the bed with excitement repeatedly. "Get up! Get up! Get up~!" He screamed excitedly, moving to the top of his father's back, a groan escaping every time he jumped.

"Go back to bed, Lucas." Luke groaned into the pillow, the boy stopping momentarily. "But you promised that you'd take me to school today in the fast car!"

The couple simultaneously reacted. Clementine's eyes widening and Luke's head appearing from the pillow. Clementine quickly reached over the bed for her phone and saw there was only 30 minutes before school started.

"Quick! Go, go, go, go, go!" She ushered while jumping of the bed and quickly running out the room to sort out Lucas's lunch.

Luke shot up, causing Lucas to slide down his back and hit the bed causing him to giggle. Luke quickly grabbed his son and flung him over his shoulder running out the room. "Daddy stop!" Lucas giggled.

The two chuckled while Luke threw him onto the bed gently. "Clothes on, teeth brushed, homework in bag and breakfast. Okay?"

"Sure dad!"

"That's my boy. Now come on, hurry up!" Luke said while ruffling his hair and quickly walking into the kitchen where Clementine was frantically looking through the fridge for snacks to put in her sons lunch.

It seemed like every morning went this way. And Luke wouldn't change it for the world.

…

"Bye Dad!" His son waved before running into the gates of the school, barely making it in time. "Bye Lucas! Have a good day!" Luke called despite the looks from the women around him, some paparazzi also. As soon as Lucas had stepped into the school Luke had started the engine again in his white sports car, returning back home to tell her his news.

…

"Clem?" Luke called as he entered the apartment, placing the keys on the side. "Yeah?" She called walking into the living room in her uniform. Luke smiled, he never got tired of seeing her in her police uniform.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. "As much as I love seeing you in uniform..." He chuckled quietly, his mouth moving closer to her ear. "You better get changed, can't go where we're going looking like that."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean Luke, I have work-"

"Me and Larry made a little agreement." He smiled before kissing her sweetly on the lips. "You're mine all day." He chuckled, Clementine smiling.

"What am I changing into exactly?" She smirked. "Jeesh Clem, we're only going to the mall." Luke chuckled. She smiled before kissing his nose and walking off back into the bedroom to get changed.

…

"I thought we were going to the mall?" Clementine asked curiously in the passenger seat. "We are." Luke smiled mischievously. "The mall is two miles the other way." Clementine spoke unamused while folding her arms.

"We aren't going to _that _mall." Luke spoke with a smile as he turned a corner. In front of them was the very mall that many memories were made. Clementine leant forward in the seat and stared at it.

"I completely forgot this place was still here." Luke smiled while parking and then opening the door. The two walked into the old mall and it was nowhere near as busy as it used to be all those years ago.

They spent their time in all the stores they always used to go to, getting a few stares and approaches from people. Luke may not be living in Chicago, but that doesn't make him any less famous.

"Clem, I'm gonna go to the restroom." Luke said to Clementine who was looking through some clothes for Lucas. "Sure, be back in a bit because I'm gonna need your manly mind to help." Clementine smirked before kissing his cheek and continuing her search for some nice jeans.

Luke smiled before heading outside, as soon as she was out of sight, he turned around and quickly jogged to the store at the end of the mall. The jewellery store. He walked inside and the woman behind the counter gave him a suspicious look, before shaking her head and smiling.

"Hello sir. Anything I can help you with?" She said with a smile. "Hey there. I wanna get this one." He said pointing to a silver necklace with diamonds shaped into angel wings crossing over in the shape of a heart. He'd been meaning to get it for a while, ever since Clementine saw a photo in a magazine, showing a woman wearing the necklace. This store was the only one which had one around, so he saw today as a perfect opportunity to get it. He paid for the necklace and then left the store, of course after signing an autograph for the worker. He hidden the necklace inside his pocket to make sure Clementine doesn't see it.

…

After the two had finished shopping, Luke was dragging Clementine somewhere. "Luke, where're we going?" Clementine chuckled at her boyfriend's eagerness. "Just wait and see!" Luke spoke excited while dragging her forward and placing his hands over her eyes, leading her through the mall.

They then arrived at the place where they first went out together. The pizza palace.

Clementine chuckled once her eyes were free from darkness and looked at Luke with a smile. Luke took her hand and they both walked inside the place full of memories.

Just like their first time in here, Clementine got the same booth, and Luke ordered. He soon came back with some soda, Pepsi to be precise. "Are you just trying to make the past come back again?" Clementine asked before sipping the Pepsi through her straw. "Maybe…" Luke childishly sang.

Soon a young man came by to deliver their pizza. They both grab a piece and Clementine smirks at the topping. Looking over he saw Luke smiling. "Pineapple." They both chuckled before they started eating. Talk about before and even plans or the future, just enjoying their time as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	2. Leaving FanFic

hey, title says it all really. life's just too shitty for me right now. Sorry for those who were waiting for stories, but life's been getting too me and depressions a killjoy. suppose this is bye. thanks for all your support throughout my time on the site, especially PeanutFangirl and FancyPschopath. and arch, if you're reading this, don't try.

goodbye, have a good life and all dat shit. thanks for everything.

xX-KiwiPunch99-Xx


End file.
